Sayonara
by Kik n Ay
Summary: "Kau telah memilih jalanmu sendiri, begitu pula aku."/"Seandainya, tawaran itu kau berikan lima tahun yang lalu. Mungkin bukan ini jawabanku."/"Kalau begitu sudah jelas."/"Sayonara Sasuke-kun." Semi-canon/SasuSaku/Angst


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau telah memilih jalanmu sendiri, begitu pula aku."**

"**Seandainya, tawaran itu kau berikan lima tahun yang lalu. Mungkin bukan ini jawabanku."**

"**Kalau begitu sudah jelas."**

"**Sayonara Sasuke-kun."**

* * *

**Sayonara Sasuke-kun**

* * *

Kepakan kupu-kupu di ambang jendela itu nyaris tak terdengar. Tak hanya satu, ada sepasang kupu-kupu di sana. Sayap kupu-kupu bersayap hitam dengan _noktah_ biru tak bekepak, _partner_nya lah—kupu-kupu dengan sayap merah jambu pucat—yang menimbulkan kepakan halus di kedua sayapnya. Haruno Sakura berdiri tepat di ambang jendela. Mata jade-nya memandang kedua kupu-kupu berbeda sayap itu dengan nanar. Memandang kupu-kupu bersayap merah jambu, bagai melihat refleksi akan dirinya pada kupu-kupu itu. Dan satunya—kupu-kupu dengan sayap hitam—mengingatkannya pada sosok yang selama ini dirindunya… Sasuke Uchiha.

'_**Ku dengar ia kini telah bergabung dengan Akatsuki.' **_

Perkataan Ino siang tadi kembali berputar di benak Sakura.

'_**Ia akan menyerang Konoha.'**_

Satu kalimat vital yang menohok hatinya. Ia berpura tak mendengar segala pembicaraan itu. Menulikan telinga dari setiap suku kata yang terdengar begitu menyiksanya. Ini tidak benar, ini suatu kesalahan.

'_**Sasuke akan menyerang Konoha!'**_

Kesalahan… Telinganya pasti salah mengartikan getaran perkataan Ino. Sasuke tidak mungkin menyerang Konoha.

'_**Sasuke membenci Konoha!'**_

Tidak mungkin! Konoha adalah desanya. Desa dimana ia menghabbiskan masa kecilnya bersama Sakura, Naruto, dan Kakashi-_sensei _di Tim Tujuh. Tim yang mengajarkan persahabatan, kebersamaan… Tidak, Sasuke tidak mungkin membenci Konoha.

"Kau di mana, Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

Sesosok pria berambut hitam kebiruan tampak gelisah. Ia memang tak menunjukkannya, wajah dan sikapnya masih tenang tak menyuarakan kegelisahannya. Namun gadis berambut merah di hadapannya bisa merasakan chakranya yang kacau, berputar-putar pada satu sisi, mengacaukan chakra pria itu yang biasanya tenang dan datar. Sang gadis membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, melirik pria yang masih bersikap tenang walau chakaranya semakin tak beraturan. Kegelisahan, kecemasan, ketakutan berputar-putar mengacaukan kestabilannya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?" Tanya gadis itu saat pria yang sedari tadi diamatinya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan." Jawab pria itu.

"Tapi penyerangan kita tinggal—"

"Aku tahu."

Pria itu pun pergi tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu hal lagi, meninggalkan gadis berkacamata dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sedang kacau dia, eh?" Tanya atau lebih tepat berkomentar mengenai perginya sang pemimpin.

"Bukan urusanmu, Suigetsu!"

.

.

Sakura tercengang dengan apa yang kini berada di tangannya. Ia tahu ini mustahil. Tapi ia terlalu mengenal tulisan ini. Ia tak mungkin salah mengenali tulisan tangan yang kini tergores di balik foto Tim Tujuh miliknya. Tidak salah lagi, tulisan ini…

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke tahu ini gila. Tapi ia akan lebih gila jika tak bertemu dengan gadis itu kali ini—setelah sekian lama tak menjumpainya—walau mungkin jumpaan yang terakhir. Setidaknya ia telah memberikan gadis itu pilihan.

Sakura merasa nafasnya tercekat saat melihat siapa sosok yang kini berada tepat dua meter di hadapannya. Rambut pria itu masih sama hitam dengan yang terakhir kali ditemuinya, wajah pria itu masih sama tampannya dengan wajah yang selama ini diimpikannya. Tak ada yang berubah dari sosok itu. Sosok itu masih sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang digilainya sepanjang usianya.

"Sas… suke-kun…"

Sakura hanya mampu menyuarakan kerinduannya dengan mengucap nama pria yang kini ada di hadapannya. _Mising-nin_ dan buronan nomor satu kerajaan Hi. Buronan ninja kelas S, yang kepalanya disetarakan dengan kekayaan yang tak kan habis tujuh turunan.

"Aku akan menyerang Konoha."

Jleb!

Perkataan langsung dari mulut pria itu langsung menikam ulu hati Sakura. Ia tak lagi bisa menulikan telinganya, tak bisa lagi menganggap berita itu angin lalu, tak bisa lagi di saat pria itu sendiri yang mengatakannya. Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Kenapa?"

Hanya satu kata itu yang ditanyakannya.

"Aku membenci Konoha."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku membenci segala sesuatu tentang Konoha."

Air mata Sakura telah jatuh. Disekanya dengan kasar, ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak lagi menangis. Ia akan kuat.

"Kenapa kau membenci Konoha?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. "Bukankah Konoha adalah desamu, Sasuke-kun? Di sini lah aku, kau, Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_ menghabiskan kebersamaan kita? Di Tim Tujuh! Kenapa kau membenci Konoha, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tertawa, "Lalu siapa yang telah membantai keluargaku? Klan-ku?"

Sakura tercekat.

"Konoha dan para tetuanya lah yang menghancurkan semuanya!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Begitu banyak kenangan indah bersama Konoha—terutama gadis yang kini terisak di hadapannya—hanya saja, dendam dan kesakitan yang ditimbulkan Konoha terlalu dalam untuk diobati dengan kata maaf. "Ikutlah denganku, Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum lirih.

'_**Ikutlah denganku, Sakura!'**_

Kalimat itu memang yang ia tunggu lima tahun yang lalu. Ajakan untuk bersama dengannya, bersama Sasuke-kun nya. Hanya saja kali ini, ajakan itu terasa berbeda. Bukan ini yang diingininya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Konoha."

Sasuke tahu jawaban ini adalah jawaban termungkin yang akan ia dengar.

"Kau telah memilih jalanmu sendiri, begitu pula aku."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berharap lima tahun yang lalu inilah yang didengarnya.

"Seandainya, tawaran itu kau berikan lima tahun yang lalu. Mungkin bukan ini jawabanku."

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas." Sasuke membuka sarung kusanagi miliknya.

"Sayonara Sasuke-kun."

.

.

**OWARI**


End file.
